Marc Loveless
Marc Loveless is a Civic Citizen that is Publicly Engaged in Social Justice. He is a member of Community Advisory Board Chicago Public Radio. He received the Human Rights Award from Creativity United, 2012 Recipient of the Drum Major Call To Service award by President Barack Obama. He is a member Board of Directors of Chicago Social Enterprise Alliance (SEA) – an association of enterprising nonprofits and social-purpose businesses. In 2013 Marc was the Speaker to introduce the Keynote Speaker at the March on Springfield for Marriage Equality and social justice -Springfield, Il. He also is a member of the Board of Directors of the Illinois Common Cause, Board of Directors National Action Network (NAN), Organizer Southside Democracy For America (DFA). He was a member of the grassroots leadership team that passed the Quality of Life Illinois Scratch-off Lottery Ticket. This act created a new stream of funding for HIV/AIDS prevention and care.He is the Executive Director of the Coalition for Justice and Respect (CJR), an African-American Same Gender Loving Black Lesbian and Gay social justice and civil rights organization in Chicago. Founder of the Bolder Than Out Social Justice and Civil Rights Identity Conference of Black African-American Same Gender Loving LGBTQ. He is a 2009 recipient of the Trailblazer award from Father's Who Care and the Hope and Spirit Award from Chicago Department of Public Health. He is a member of University of Chicago Community Committee of South Side Health and Vitality Initiative and a member of the Steering Committee of the Chicago Green Festival. He is the principle consultant of Loveless Consulting a social marketing firm specializing in public policy, civil rights and social justice. He is the former Interim National Director of Community Services Department for the RainbowPUSH Coalition and advisor of the Reverend Jesse L. Jackson, Sr. Marc is a founding member of Black Health Alert (BHA) a watchdog organization created to raise public and political awareness to advocate for social justice in Black Communities. As the BHA political director he was apart of the passage of the African-American HIV/AIDS Response Act. He is the first openly gay elected school official in the State of Illinois and having served on the Local School Councils of two schools in the City of Chicago Pulaski Community Academy 1992-94 and then at Sabin Magnet School from 1998 until June 2000. Marc was elected the 32nd Ward Committeeman in Chicago of the Harold Washington Party in 1996. In 2004 he was elected Ward Committeeman of the 48th Ward of the Green Party. He has served as a member of the National Coordinating Committee of Greens/Green Party, USA. Marc was the Public Policy Associate with Zonta International a worldwide service organization of businesswomen. A Freelance Paralegal since 1996 he has served on the Diversity Committee of Pitney Bowes Management Services and Board member of the Illinois Paralegal Association. He is a Third Order Capuchin Franciscan and has incorporated his beliefs in participation in campaigns and as a diversity public policy consultant and served as the Peace Advocate Coordinator of the Illinois Green Party. He has served as Vice President of the Board of Directors of Project: REACH a tenant’s rights organization a part of Roger Park Community Action Network (RPCAN). Marc has been an invitational participant of White House Briefings with President William Jefferson Clinton and his cabinet, which have included topics of Urban Development and Education. Marc is also the Former Residential Care and Housing Coordinator for the Kupona Network an AIDS services organization and the first Hate Crime and Victim-Witness Coordinator and Lesbian and Gay Liaison of the Cook County State's Attorney Office. Category:American civil rights activists Category:Black Gay and Lesbian Advocate Category:Black LGBT Category:Civil Rights Advocate Category:Coalition for justice and respect (CJR) Category:Health Disparities Category:Marriage Equality Category:Public health Category:Public official Category:Same Gender Loving Category:Sex positive Category:Social Entrepreneur Category:Social Justice Advocate